


Who wants ice cream?

by jazzy0624



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Humor, Kid!Cas, Supernatural - Freeform, Tampons, kid!Dean, kid!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy0624/pseuds/jazzy0624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>someone requested a fic where the boys are kids and discover tampons.. well here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who wants ice cream?

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested a fic where the boys are kids and discover tampons.. well here you go.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled from across the school field. Dean tried to avoid getting tagged by Sam but did not succeed. "You're it!" Before Sam could run away Dean tagged him back again. "You didn't say no tag backs! You're it no tag backs!" Dean said laughing. Sam ran after Cas, but Cas was just too fast for the boys. Dean had only caught him once and he had to go for the legs. The 3 young boys laid down on the field laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. They heard a bell in the distance and knew that was time to go back to Castiel's house. 

"I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." Dean said. He really had to go apparently because he started unzipping his pants as he was running to the restroom. "Did you boys have fun outside?" Castiel's mother, Hannah, asked. "Yeah we did! They couldn't catch me when we played tag because I was too fast!" Cas said, playfully pushing Sam. Hannah set dinner on the table, putting on her jacket. "Cassie, I have to go to work. You guys eat, and Mary will be here soon okay? Be good boys!" Hannah left, leaving Sam and Cas at the table. "What's taking Dean forever?" Sam said. Cas got a grin on his face and do did Sam. They ran to the bathroom door and started banging on it. "Dean are you pooping?!" Sam yelled. Cas giggled and the door opened. "What are those?" Cas asked reaching his hand to the strings hanging out Dean's nose. "I found them in the bathroom! Watch this!" Dean pushed one side of his nostril and blew, making the tampon fly out of his nose. They all giggled and Dean did the same with his other nostril. Cas ran into the bathroom and proceeded to put tampons up his nose also. Of course Sam didn't wanna be left out so Dean helped him put the tampons up his brother's nose. "Anyone home? I brought ice cream!" Mary yelled from the front door. The boys ran out to her hugging her. "Boys!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Mommy! You do it too!" Dean giggled handing her two tampons. Mary proceeded to put the tampons up her nose and they all giggled. 

"Now who wants some ice cream?"


End file.
